


Some Kind Of Chaos Demon

by tendous_satoris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (and can't change it now), (oops), (we're just gonna pretend Haikyuu is set in 2017 bc i accidentally made an USUM reference), Canon Compliant, Fluff, Kinda?, Light-Hearted, M/M, Moniwa feels kinda OOC sorry, also don't be fooled the title and summery have almost nothing to do with the fic itself, if that makes sense, it's basically Futakuchi and Moniwa accidentally going on a date, light humor, maybe 3, this is only T bc of like 2 swears, why tf is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendous_satoris/pseuds/tendous_satoris
Summary: “- it’s like he’s some kind of chaos demon, out to get me.” Kamasaki was saying, that vein getting more and more prominent as he spoke.Kaname sputtered just a bit. “Pardon?Who’sa chaos demon?”“Futakuchi,” Sasaya answered, the utter amusement in his tone betraying the bored and disinterested look on his face.“He’s out to get me, I swear!” Kamasaki exclaimed, accidentally squeezing his water bottle and spraying Sasaya."Thanks."





	Some Kind Of Chaos Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it's been a while since I've written a fic outside of one of my series'! Felt good to write some Datekou bois for once :D
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Kaname sighed, taking a big gulp from his water bottle as he listened to Kamasaki rant about his math teacher, Maruyama-san, again.

 

“He’s just… such a dick? And _really_ easily led off topic?” He complained. “Seriously, it’s like he’s got the attention span of a goldfish. I thought he was supposed to be teaching us math, not complaining about religion and why the man in the sky doesn’t exist, or why global warming is a hoax.”

 

“Sounds like a jerk, alright.” Sasaya hummed. “Has he ranted about the moon landing being fake yet? That's always a fun one.”

 

“No, though I’m kinda surprised he hasn’t. Why?”

 

“Had him last year. I still blame him for my failing grade." 

 

“Ah.” 

 

“Has anyone started an argument with him?” Kaname asked although he was somewhat scared of the answer.

 

“Nope, thank god.” Kamasaki sighed. “Ayumu-kun came pretty close, though.”

 

“That’s the guy with the weird dye job, right? Who almost got suspended for starting a fight with that guy in Onagawa’s class, Hiroki-kun?”

 

“That’s him.”

 

“How do you guys know all this…?” Sasaya murmured, sounding almost in awe of their gossip knowledge. 

 

“Nametsu.” They said in unison.

 

He shrugged. “Makes sense.”

 

“Hey, Senpai?” Sakunami asked, coming over, face flushed presumably from overexertion (though in retrospect it also could’ve been the fact that Nametsu had just smiled at him). “I would like to practice receiving dump shots. Would you mind helping?”

 

Kaname smiled. “Sure, just give me a second and I’ll be right there.”

 

Turning back to his Kamasaki and Sasaya to excuse himself, he noticed the topic of conversation had switch to none other than Futakuchi Kenji, who he spotted sauntering away from them with a smirk on his, meaning he had probably provoked Kamasaki in some way. His face said the same thing, with a vein looking like it was threatening to pop any second now.

 

“- it’s like he’s some kind of chaos demon, out to get me.” Kamasaki was saying, that vein getting more and more prominent as he spoke.

 

Kaname sputtered just a bit. “Pardon? _Who’s_ a chaos demon?”

 

“Futakuchi,” Sasaya answered, the utter amusement in his tone betraying the bored and disinterested look on his face.

 

“He’s out to get me, I swear!” Kamasaki exclaimed, accidentally squeezing his water bottle and spraying Sasaya.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“I doubt he’s a _chaos demon_ , Kamachi.” Kaname chuckled, a bit lowly in case Futakuchi could still hear them. “Though, if he was, wouldn’t that make you the protagonist of the story? You know, the one who has to _defeat_ the chaos demon in order to save the world?”

 

They both stared at him, unblinking. “What? I read sometimes.” He muttered, fiddling with his collar in embarrassment.

 

Sasaya shook himself from his stupor, slapping Kamasaki on the back. “In any case, big guy, let’s hope you’re prepared to take down your _adorable_ kouhai to the save the world, possibly killing him.”

 

“Oh, I’m ready, alright. Been ready since the day I met ‘im…”

 

“He wasn’t bad the first week and a half…” Kaname said under his breath, vaguely amused. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go help Sakunami-kun with his receiving. Behave yourselves, children.”

 

“ _Just because you’re older-_ ”

 

Kaname cut them off with a chuckle, jogging over to where Sakunami was waiting patiently, that seemingly ever-present polite smile that he knew Onagawa didn’t trust resting calmly on his face.

 

_‘Chaos demon, huh…?’_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

‘ _Milk, bread, milk bread- why are we even getting that, no one in our house likes it-_ ’

 

Kaname mentally ran over the list that his mother had given him to pick up at the mall while he was there. He had almost wanted to question her, she was at the mall every other day for her job, but knew it wouldn’t do any sort of good, so he just sucked it up and accepted that his money supply for the month would be significantly lower than normal.

 

“Moniwa-san?” He heard, making him jolt and turn around. He hated seeing people from school in public…

 

“Oh, Futakuchi, hi.” He let out a sigh, somewhat relieved that it wasn’t someone in his class seeing him in a ratty hoodie and beat up jeans. Just Futakuchi, who has seen him in _far_ grosser and less fashionable attire(i.e. his sweaty practice clothes), which honestly wasn’t the best thing for his crush to see him in, but he digressed. “What’s up? What are you doing here?”

 

“Came here for a bite to eat, ended up buying 3 pairs of ridiculous coloured pants.” He answered, holding up an H&M bag. “I mean, I needed new pants anyway, but I came here for _food_ , which I still haven’t gotten.”

 

Kaname smiled, turning around completely and allowing himself to get a good look at Futakuchi’s current outfit. He wore a light pink cardigan, with a white t-shirt and dark blue jeans, which Kaname had to admit was a very good look on him. His hair was also styled a bit differently, looking… fluffier, and softer than normal. Another good look, which Kaname was ashamed to admit did _things_ to his heart.

 

“W-well, I’m just here to pick up some stuff for myself and my mother. Care to join me?” He offered, forcing his eyes back to Futakuchi’s face.

 

Futakuchi grinned. “Don’t mind if I do, I’ve got nothin’ else planned. I’ve been meaning to ask you some captain stuff, actually.”

 

“It’s about Koganegawa, right?”

 

He blinked, looking a bit taken aback. “How’d you know?”

 

“That's the only 'captain stuff' you ever seem to ask me,” He said, shrugging. “You always seem to be annoyed by him one way or another.”

 

“I see…” He murmured. “ _Anyway_ , how about we talk about something else?”

 

“Sure, what about?”

 

“Well, there are these new video games coming out in November, Pokemon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, and frankly, I’m pretty hyped-”

 

Kaname hummed content to listen to Futakuchi talk about whatever he was interested in. He really wasn’t much of a talker, so he never contributed much to conversations. He was fine with that, though.

 

It was also a good time to get a good look at Futakuchi himself, he realized. He had big, pretty brown eyes, the exact same colour as his hair. He had a smattering of freckles on the bridge of his nose, and a tiny little mole on his eyelid that made an appearance every time he blinked, which Kaname had always found to be a bit cute.

 

Futakuchi was always very _expressive_ when he spoke. He waved his hands all over the place, sometimes almost hitting someone, and while he knew a few people found it annoying, Kaname found it rather endearing. He didn’t really understand how, it wasn't an uncommon habit, but he did, and there was really no changing that at this point.

 

Realizing he had been staring, he quickly snapped himself back to reality only to realize Futakuchi had asked him a question. “Uh- sorry, what as that?”

 

“I asked what _you_ think of the Cheeto dog.”

 

_Cheeto dog…?_ “O-oh, Lycanroc’s Dusk form. It’s pretty cool, but it just looks like a recolour of the Midday form to me.”

 

He couldn’t contain the slight snicker at Futakuchi’s scandalized gasp. “It is not! First of all, it has Midnight Lycanroc’s fluffed up mane rather than Midday Lycanroc’s tame one, _and_ the rocks are far more tangled up than in Midday’s mane.”

 

“You sound very set on this mindset, Futakuchi.” He couldn’t restrain the amusement that seeped into his tone, making Futakuchi sniff and cross his arms childishly.

 

“Yes, well, Ami said it was stupid, and I feel the need to disagree with her on every issue possible.”

 

“I think your sister might be right, Futakuchi…”

 

Ah, Futakuchi Ami. She was a wonderful lady about 3 years Kaname’s senior, with a strikingly different personality to her brother; where Kenji was bratty, disrespectful, and provocative, Ami was mature, polite, and a bit too meek for her own good.

 

They were very alike in looks, however, though Kaname still didn’t completely understand how someone who was barely 150 cm ended up with a brother well over 170 (184, if he remembered correctly), especially since most of the Futakuchi family were fairly short in general.

 

“Hey, do you wanna get some mochi or something?” Futakuchi asked suddenly, pointing to a small ice cream store.

 

“Yeah, sure.” He smiled, allowing himself to be led into the store by the hand, though not without embarrassment. “Oh, right, you haven’t eaten yet, have you?”

 

“Nope, and I’m _starving_.” He said bluntly.

 

“Maybe you should have a proper lunch, then.” He murmured, a bit amused.

 

“Hmm, nah. Mochi’s better.”

 

Kaname laughed, looking over the different flavours. “What kind do you normally get? I don’t eat a ton of mochi, to be honest.”

 

“Chocolate, always.”

 

He nodded, purchasing the food and stepping outside to wait for Futakuchi as he bought his.

 

They sat down on a bench just next to the store, and Kaname watched with raised eyebrows as Futakuchi stuffed an entire piece into his mouth and swallowed in one go.

 

“Wow… that’s uh, impressive.” He muttered, prompting Futakuchi to blink down at him, mouth already stuff with more.

 

“I’m hungry...” He mumbled almost ashamedly around the mochi. His cheeks were puffed up like a chipmunk, and it was oddly adorable to Kaname for someone almost 10 cm taller than he was.

 

“I’m not judging, don’t worry.” He shrugged, digging into his own, before realizing Futakuchi was looking at him, his expression unreadable. “What…? Do I have something on my face?”

 

He blinked a few times, before shaking his head. “Can I ask you a weird question?”

 

His anxiety spiked a bit at that(‘weird’ was never good in this context), but Kaname nodded. “Uh, yeah, sure, go ahead. What’s up?”

 

“Do you like me?”

 

The question came as a shock for Kaname, visibly flinching. “Of course I do, Futakuchi, w-why do you ask?” He forced a laugh, thanking every god and deity out there that his voice hadn’t shaken that much.

 

“No, like, do you _like_ me. Like like.” He emphasised the first ‘like’as if Kaname needed it spelt out any clearer.

 

“Seriously, where is this coming from…?”

 

“You’ve been staring at me all day, did you think I wouldn’t notice?”

 

Kaname froze. _Shit, he’d been caught._

 

“I-I mean, maybe a little.” He muttered, looking anywhere but at Futakuchi’s face, missing his surprised blink.

 

“What, really?” He asked, sounding almost giddy as a grin that threatened to split his face appeared. “Oh, thank _god_ , I thought I had misinterpreted and you actually just hate me!” Futakuchi laughed. 

 

“Wait, does that mean..”

 

“I like you too, Moniwa-san,” Futakuchi said in such a sweet tone that it made Kaname’s heart flutter just a little. “Do you wanna date?”

 

“I-I’d like that, yeah.” Kaname choked out, feeling a bit overwhelmed by this whole situation but managing to keep it together.

 

“Awesome.” He breathed, grin still present. “Can I kiss you?”

 

He nodded, smiling. “Go ahead, though I can’t guarantee I’m any good.”

 

Futakuchi laughed yet again, leaning forward and slotting their lips together in a quick, sweet kiss.

 

“I can’t believe you actually like me back.” Futakuchi murmured after pulling back. “Seriously, it feels like I’m dreaming.”

 

“I could say the same.” Kaname agreed, before feeling a smile pull at his mouth. “I can’t believe I ever thought you were some kind of chaos demon, you’re actually pretty sweet.”

 

Futakuchi reeled back, blinking in surprise, making Kaname realize what he had just blurted. 

 

“Chaos demon…?” He muttered, looking something between slight offence, amusement, and pure confusion.

 

“W-well, uh,” Kaname fumbled for an explanation, “K-Kamachi said you were a chaos demon at practice on Friday because of how much you heckled and bothered him, a-and Sasaya and I agreed, and I’ve just been thinking about that a lot…” He sputtered, desperately avoiding eye contact.

 

“Huh,” Futakuchi said, before barking a laugh. He raised his hands to mimic claws, and said with an evil smirk on his face, “Maybe I _am_ a chaos demon, Senpai, ever thought about that?” in what seemed to be his version of a demonic voice. “I’m gonna kill you all and steal your volleyball skills for myself to take over the universe.”

 

That made Kaname chuckle a bit. “Don’t call me ‘Senpai’, it’s weird now that you’re my boyfriend...” The word tasted foreign on his tongue, but he kind of liked it. _Boyfriend_.

 

He echoed the laugh, looping an arm around Kaname’s shoulders and sighing, before standing up. “Well, I should probably get going. Wouldn’t want to worry my mom, or anything.” He leant down to press a kiss on Kaname’s forehead, making him smile. “See you tomorrow, babe.”

 

“Bye.” He waved him off, pushing himself off the bench and heading towards the exit in a slight daze. _We’re… boyfriends now. I’m_ boyfriends _with my shitty, disrespectful, chaos demon of a kouhai._

 

_Wow._

 

**_fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to kudos and comment, it gives me more motivation to write :) 
> 
> Erica out Σd (° ∀ ° d)
> 
> (P.S. I 100% share Futakuchi's mindset in regards to Dusk Lycanroc. Fight me, it's awesome)


End file.
